Twisted Paths
by Felina
Summary: What would have happened if Chase hadn't been the first person to be attacked?updated as of 12-22-03
1. Default Chapter

I did not out the regeneration book series,   
they were written by Linda Joy Singleton, not me,  
I am just a fan, if you sue me, all you will get   
is a cat. Thrown into your face.  
  
So it begins...  
  
Waves splashed against the boat as a woman in  
a white docter jacket led a little boy with   
platinum blond hair to the edge.  
"But why do I have to go? I don't wanna go!"  
the little boy whined "Shhh! six, you have to leave."  
"But tomorrow's my birthday!" Six swatted at a fly   
buzzing around his face.  
"It's also your termination day, but we can't let that happen."  
Six knew what that meant, he remembered the cute white mice   
he had petted one day, but the next day they were gone,   
terminated, they had told him. It was a bad word.  
They came to the boat, where the babies were all sleeping   
peacfully in their carriers. As if knowing what he was going to say,  
Doctor Hart put her hand over his mouth and jumped with him into the   
boat, as they sped away into the night...  
  
  
I've always known I was different, weather it was the tattoo on my ankle,   
my ability to literally see emotions, or the fact that I remember things   
from when I was a baby, I could always tell that I'm weird.  
I've never been able to make friends easily, I'm too shy to say hi.  
Now here I am on my first day in a new school, what to I do?  
"Hi! I'm Starr, I've never seen you here before, so you must be   
new, what's your name?"  
Starr was wearing a black one-shoulder shirt that said DIVA in silver,  
Silver capri's, slip-on black sandals, with a silver anklet.   
Starr had thick black hair and huge green eyes, and a hourglass figure.  
"I-I-Ah- Varina." I stuttered,hoping I didn't sound too stupid.  
Starr just grined at me. "Do you want me to show you around?"  
she asked. Do I? I may have a good new friend here!  
"Sure!"  
  
::::: Home  
"Uncle Jim, I'm home! why's the door... Uncle Jim!!"  
The living room was trashed, and I could hear footsteps running out the back door,  
I ran around all the trash and rushed to my battered uncle's side, where he started to whisper,  
what he said will change my life forever.  
"Va-varina! Warn them."  
"What? Warn who? Uncle!"  
"Warn them! You're a clone, fifteen years ago we experimented on human DNA,   
Doctor Victor is back! Run, Varina! Warn them!"  
Uncle Jim handed me a peice of paper with four names and addresses on it, and the footsteps returned,  
I hid behind the couch and watched as a bald hispanic guy came out and headed to Uncle Jim.  
I started creeping out of the house slowly, I had seen enough,   
I had to warn the others, when all of the sudden  
a Strong hand clamped down on my mouth and someone   
dragged me into the house  
. Doctor Victor looked up.  
"Where did you find it?"   
The person that was holding me replyed in a feminine voice  
"It was trying to sneak away. What should I do with it?"  
  
I didn't wait to find out, I bit her hand and ran out of the   
house, they followed me for a block but then   
gave up and went back to the house,  
  
I called 911 from the nearest payphone, then started walking.  
  
Reveiw!! 


	2. Memories of the past

Twisted Paths II  
  
  
I can't believe my luck!  
I got a job at the animal shelter! A PAYING job!  
Is there anything better than doing what you love, and getting PAID for it?  
Maybe I should explain who I am; my name is Chase Rinaldi, I live in Reno,  
and I've always known I was different, my earliest memories are of a boat.  
I am a clone, and I have the ability to hear things that are happening miles away.  
I remember that there were four other clones, they were babies then, though.  
Back to the present, I hear something outside my window, I'm gonna go check...  
  
I looked out my window, and saw a girl, she looked about fifteen, with bright  
red hair, I couldn't see her eyes from here, but she looked pretty beaten up.  
"Well, here I am, Chase Rinaldi, wh-what do I tell 'im?"  
With that the girl collapsed of the sidewalk.  
  
I ran downstairs calling for my Mother, my Dad was still at work.  
I finally found her in the kitchen, and when I told here about the girl, she immediatly  
ran out the door, and brought her into the living room, depositing her on the couch.  
"Chase, go get some water!" I turned to reply, but she was already off getting a blanket.  
  
  
  
Felina: Well, sorry that it isn't very long, but atleast it's there, that counts, right?  
Yami: No.  
Felina:quiet, you! Anyway, I won't be posting anymore of this story for awhile,  
you see, I am going to creation, then on vacation, and I wanna write some more chapters  
before I post so I can write more slowly, thus giving you better quality.  
Chase: If she's capaple of it.  
Felina: And WHAT is that supposed to mean??  
Chase: Nothing... other than the fact that you stink at writing...  
Felina: I HEARD THAT!!!  
  
  
Reveiwing is a good thing, reveiwing is what got this chapter out of my head, and what  
is making more start to itch right now!  
oh, by the way, thanks for the flames, they made great s'mores! 


	3. Of dreams and midnight conversations

I'm sorry I haven't written on this in so long, I'm finally making an effort to finish it, or begin it, however you want to put it. I need to read one of the books again for information, so that will take some time, but at least I have this chapter rewritten, right?  
  
Twisted Paths  
  
A girl sits on her bed; at first all I notice is her long blonde hair, then I notice that she's wearing a pair of coveralls splattered with white paint. I hear the sounds of an argument, but cannot quite make out what it being said. I see another blonde woman start to pace and the girl stand up as the noise level escalates. Suddenly it all stops. Looking more closely I see a red mark slowly begin to form on the girl's cheek. The woman looks horrified, and starts saying what could only be an apology, but the girl simply raises her hand and points a tapered finger towards the door. The woman gets a pleading look on her face, but the girl shakes her head and points again, this time saying something quietly. The woman leaves with a shake of her blonde head.  
  
Zoom to another scene, I am running, I can tell from the rawness in my throat that I've been screaming, I look to my side and see some guy with pale hair running with me, he glances behind me and yells something, I look and see the blonde girl fall. A darkness wells up behind us, I try to stop but my body won't obey me. I see a man. He has a gun! I turn, ever so slowly, and I see my companion jerk, then fall over.  
  
"CHASE!"  
  
Suddenly wide-awake, I notice hands on my shoulders, and a worried face hovering above me. I look around for the clock on my nightstand, only to find that I'm in someone else's house, on their sofa. Wait a second that's the guy from my dream!  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
I come back to my surroundings with a snap  
  
"Who." My voice is scratchy, I clear my throat and try again. "Who are you?"  
  
Smiling, he replied "I should ask you the same thing, you just collapsed outside my house, you really worried us."  
  
Collapsed? Outside his. This is Chase Rinaldi! Number 611b!  
  
Trying to gather the courage to speak, I take an unsteady breath, wondering how on earth he's going to believe this one.  
  
"Chase? What are you doing up?"  
  
Startled away from my thoughts, I see a woman standing in the doorway rubbing sleep out of her vivid green eyes.  
  
"I was coming to get a drink, she was talking in her sleep."  
  
Upon his mentioning me, the woman takes notice of me, and immediately starts asking questions, are you all right, do you want some water, and other such questions, tactfully ignoring the fact that she had no idea who I was.  
  
"Chase!"  
  
Gray-blue eyes turned towards me. Having no idea what to say, I blurt out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Were your parent as cute as you?"  
  
The woman, probably his adopted Mother stops talking at this, and started laughing, whether her laughing was at my comment, or the looks on both of our faces, I'm not sure.  
  
"I mean, umm. Do you have a tattoo on your ankle?!"  
  
".No, why do you ask?"  
  
I can tell by the way that you're looking at me that you're lying. I wonder why? Obviously noticing the uncomfortable silence caused by our staring at each other, Chase's Mother tells us both to go to bed, and that there will be plenty of time for questions in the morning.  
  
Well, that's the first chapter I've written in what, a year? Review if you like it, I'll try to have the next one out by new years. 


	4. Insomnia and Omelettes

Try as I might, I couldn't sleep that night. With that crazed bald guy and his witch chasing me, that comment to Chase, and Uncle Jim's possible death, my mind refused to shut down.  
  
It's true that Chase is really cute, but that doesn't mean I need to SAY it! Oh why do I have a knack for letting my mouth run away with me?  
  
Sighing, I sat up, letting the colorful afghan fall to my waist as I twisted and punched the pillow, taking out my annoyance on the poor bag of feather and cotton. Glancing at the wall clock I saw that it was four am, two hours after Chase and his mother had retired to their respective bedrooms.  
  
"So much for a good night's sleep."  
  
Suddenly the idea of a glass of water appealed to me as I felt the grime of five days without brushing my teeth. I slowly raised myself from the slightly worn sofa and made my way for the doorway that I assumed led to the kitchen.  
  
Their kitchen was small, but comfortable, with the fingerprint of a loving household in its atmosphere. There were a few dirty dishes on the counter, but it was mostly clean, as long as you didn't count the spaghetti sauce spilled on the stove. After rummaging around a little I found the cupboard where they kept their glasses and 'stole' one, filling it halfway with clear, sweet water.  
  
Upon glancing out the window my breath caught in my throat as I saw the beautiful desert bathed it moonlight, giving it a peaceful look. The moon's beauty literally outshone the stars, as it was exceptionally bright that night, hiding the farther stars from scrutiny.  
  
The Rinaldis lived in a suburb, but they were on the edge of it, as well as the edge of the irrigated area, so I could really see the desert in all of its glory.  
  
After I broke away from the spell that the landscape wove around me, I quickly gulped down my water and headed back to bed. Err, sofa, and willed my troubles away as the image of a desert wove its way into my dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
"SHHHH! You might wake her up."  
  
"But who is she?"  
  
"That's none of your business, Jet, and you know it, now let's go already!"  
  
The sound of the door softly closing brought me to full awareness, as well as signaled that 'Jet' and Chase had left. I swung my legs over the side of the couch, noting that it was full daylight, so it couldn't be earlier than ten-o clock.  
  
Not willing to find out the hard way that I had gunk in my throat again, I cleared it before wondering aloud where everyone was, only to be startled by an amused answer coming from behind me. I turned to see Chase's mother walking towards me, dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"What time is it?" Thankfully my voice actually did what I requested, and sounded fairly steady to my ears, which were greeted with a laugh as she told me that it was eleven, and that it was Saturday, if I wished to know.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
For some reason robbed of my already less than satisfactory eloquence, the question startled a particularly brilliant reply out of me.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said are you hungry, though you must be because you're a teenager, and teenagers are always hungry."  
  
I followed her to the kitchen where she began rooting through the fridge, occasionally bringing things like cheese and eggs out and setting them of the counter, where I noticed a decided absence of the dishes I had seen last night.  
  
"What should I call you?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
I glanced at her from where I was making a pretense of studying the kitchen, which I had already seen last night.  
  
"What should I call you? I don't know your name."  
  
Some onions joined the growing pile of food on the counter, and she smiled at me pleasantly while considering the question.  
  
"I suppose you should just call me Mrs. Rinaldi. What should I call you?"  
  
I demonstrated my wonderful speaking skills yet again with a strange sort of grunt, being as I had no idea what she meant. By now she had finished getting out the food and retrieved a skillet from a hook above the sink. With efficient, well-practiced motions she cut a sliver of butter off and dropped it into the pan, then replaced the butter in it's rightful station in the refrigerator. When all of this was done and she had cracked three eggs into the skillet, she turned to me and repeated her question, and after some very intelligent stuttering I choked out my name.  
  
"Varina, that's a pretty name. Well, Varina, what do you like on your omelets?"  
  
I've only been to Reno once, and we only briefly passed through it, but I'm pretty sure it's a desert, correct me if I'm wrong. I don't know much about deserts, so I'm assuming that they could live on the edge of the area where it's irrigated, but it's right for this, so it now is, because I said so :-P I'm sorry I didn't write more for this chapter, but I still have been unable to go to the library to check out the book I need. I'm not sure when you should expect the next chapter, probably not by new years, but almost definitely before Valentines Day, actually. Before February. Hopefully it will be longer than this one was. 


End file.
